The Pain of Dreams
by the aku dragon of light
Summary: Second Naruto related thing, first oneshot Naruto story. Inspired loosely and roughly by the Fic Goodbye, Naruto. Warning: Suicide, Character Death. NaruHina.


1**The Pain of Dreams.**

Sakura was running down the street. She had just finished with a mission, and her and the members of the ANBU squad that she had went with, were walking back, when they had heard the village had been attacked.

-Flashback-

"Damn it! And here we are two goddamned fucking weeks away from the village. Damn it to all bloody hell!. We need to hurry! Sakura, how's it going with the injured?" She looked up and answered, "They are all healed, but two of them won't be able to walk. If we are going to hurry, two of us will need to carry them. I can carry Hiko. Kyu, could you carry Kina?" He nodded and picked up the young woman. Sakura then picked up the man and said, "Let's get back there as fast as we can!" and with that, all of them, which if you include the two injured total up to 13 people, ran with all their might and all their speed, back to Konohagakure.

-Flashback ended-

So there was Sakura, and Kyu, with Hiko and Kina, racing against themselves to get to the Hospital. They finally got there and Sakura told Kyu to stay with the two injured people, while she went to find Tsunade. She ran all the way up to the third level, when she ran right smack into someone. "Ouch, hey watch where you're...Forehead girl, is that you?" Sakura looked up and smiled weakly. "Ino, how have you been?" "Fine until the attack a week ago. After that, I don't think anyone is doing fine...especially..." Ino faded out as she helped her old friend off the floor.

"Where is everyone else?" "Everyone is on the last level, for one reason or another. The only reason I'm not, is because I was voted coffee and Sake girl the those of us who are waiting around." Sakura looked at her confused, and asked, "'Those of us who are waiting around,' are you saying not all of you are ok?" Ino asked for a bottle of Sake for the Jounin, and coffee for everyone else, and as they were walking back, answered, "Yeah. Chouji is one room for excessive cuts and a serious gash to his right leg, Lee is in another for chakra overuse, Neji is in a room for the same thing and a massive blow to the head, and then there is..." She faded out again. Before Sakura could asked for more, they had gotten there, and Sakura almost cried.

"Oh my god! Look at all of you!" They all turned their heads in her direction, and Jiraiya stepped forward. "Hey missy, did you have any injured on your mission?" "Nothing to severe. What happened here?" Kakashi stepped forward.

" It was horrible, almost as bad, if not as bad, as when the Kyuubi attacked. The Sound, along with The Stone, attacked us close to sunset. They came en masse through the main gate, and within the half hour, had more than 100 men dead. There were so many of them, that rookies and higher up academy students were sent in to fight. Retired Jounin also got into the fight as well. Then we went in. We were on our dire straights, until something happened, and all of a sudden, tens of thousands of Naruto clones came from the rear and attacked with all they had. It pushed them for a bit, but they still kept coming. Then, _it_ happened." Sakura looked at her sensei and asked for him to continue. " Everyone for both sides just stopped fighting. We all felt an intense Killing Intent radiating from the rear, and there he was... but then again, it wasn't him at all..." "Who?" Kiba looked up, shaking intensely, and said, "Naruto. He was just walking, bloody..._fur_ covering his body, two inch fangs from his mouth. You could hear his blood curdling growl from a mile away. And his eyes, they weren't his. They were blood red, with slits for pupils...he just came up, and with one attack...Killed half of the entire enemy force, and then ran in a massacred half of the remaining force. Then just destroyed the rest of it. The entire enemy force was completely destroyed." Shikamaru looked up and continued, saying, " Then he fell to his knees, and cried out, head pointing to the heavens." Sakura couldn't believe it. Naruto couldn't, _wouldn't_ do something like that. "Wait, if all the enemy was destroyed, and The Sound helped in the attack, that means..." Ten-Ten completed it for her. "That Sasuke is dead? Yeah, we found him a mile into the village. The only thing left intact was his head. The rest of it was nothing more than a bloody goo." Sakura fell to her knees. "No, Naruto couldn't have done that, _wouldn't_ have done that. No, not Naruto..." "Yes, Naruto did that. In fact, he is the other person in a room, but not for injuries." Ino spoke up. Sakura turned to her. "Let me see him." "I wouldn't..." "Let me see him damn it!" Ino backed up and pointed to a room with about 20 ANBU squad members surrounding it. Jiraiya nodded to them and they let her through. She didn't want to believe what she saw next.

"WHY! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO LEAVE ME!"Screamed Naruto as she stepped in. "Naruto? Naruto, what's wrong?" He turned to her and she gasped. "Naruto, you're, you're crying..." "Sakura...why did she leave me? Why, I was close...so close...yet so far away..."

Sakura didn't know what he was talking about. "Why did, _who_ leave you?" "Her. She took the hit, and now she left me. She left me, why did she leave me?" "Who?" "_HINATA!_" He cried as he into a fit of fresh tears and shaking. Sakura held in a cry. Before she could comfort him, the door busted open to reveal Hyuuga Hiashi. "You! You let my daughter die, you worthless creature! You let her die!" Hiashi quickly decreased the distance between them and wrapped his hands around Naruto's neck. "You don't deserve to live, you worthless beast!" He started to strangle him, but right then and there he broke down, and instead of his hands around his neck, Hiashi wrapped his arms around Naruto's body, and hugged him as they both cried their hearts out. Kurenai stepped in and motioned the frightened girl out of the room. "Leave them be, they need some alone time together." She nodded and walked with Kurenai. "What happened?"

"Naruto and Hinata stayed behind at the Hyuuga mansion to protect it. From what Ino could get form Naruto's memory, Sasuke infiltrated the mansion and came into the room where Naruto and Hinata were both scouting the premises. Both boys got into a heated fight, and Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the wall with about 20 or so shuriken. He was about to hit him with a Chidori, when something stopped the attack from connecting with Naruto." Sakura's eyes widened. "Hinata..." "Right, it went straight through her chest. After that, Sasuke left the room, just as Naruto unpinned himself. Naruto ran to her side, and watched as she died in his arms...then he went berserk."

-Flashback-

"Hinata! Hinata! Oh god, please Hinata stay with me!" Naruto desperately screamed as he held her closely. Hinata weakly looked at the vulpine boy. "Na-Naruto-kun..." "Shhhh..." "Naruto-kun...I'm glad you're not...hurt...I don't know what I would... ," she coughed up a little blood, "...do if you were..." "Hinata, shhhh, I'm ok. Don't worry, you're going to be ok too, ok? You're going to be just fine...just fine..." "No Naruto-kun. I know it...and...you know it. Naruto-kun, I'm glad that even for a week...that I got to...be...your... ," She coughed some more as Naruto began to cry, "Naruto-kun...before...I go...I want you to know that...I...love...yo..." "Hinata? Hinata, wake up. Hinata? ..._HINATA!_" Naruto cried with all his might, as he held the now limo and lifeless form of the woman he loved. "Don't worry...Hinata...He will pay for what he has done. I love you...too...Hinata-koi." He then put her down, and looked out the window at Sasuke's retreating form. At that moment, his world turned red.

-Flashback ended-

Sakura couldn't really blame him now. Kurenai laughed sadly as she looked at her. "You know what's worse the worse thing out of all of this? With her death...I lost one student, the other Jounin lost a comrade, the others lost a friend, Neji lost a cousin, Hiashi lost a daughter, Hanabi lost an older sister, and Naruto...Naruto lost more than all of us." "What?" "He lost his fiancee." Sakura shook her head. "What did you say?" "It's true. A week before the attack, Naruto finally proposed to Hinata, and she accepted. Hiashi greatly approved, surprisingly enough. The entire Clan rejoiced with praise as it was announced. We had all celebrated at a restaurant with Jiraiya, Iruka, and Tsunade. It was a wonderful time...then this happens, and takes it all away form him." Sakura looked down as she sat down in one of the chairs near Shikamaru.

-At the Burial Grounds of the Hyuuga Clan-

"Friends, and family of the deceased, we are here to mourn the loss of a dear person and a wonderful shinobi, Hyuuga Hinata. In her earlier years, she was quiet and shy, unsure of herself, and...young. But through the years, her strength and confidence grew, as well as herself. When she died, she was a beautiful young woman with confidence in herself and her abilities. She was praised by her family and her village. And, on a smaller, yet, larger note, she was engaged to a boy, but not just any boy, the boy who grew from her role model, to her crush, to her friend, to her boyfriend, to her lover, and finally, to the man who she would love and live with forever more. Though she died before she took his name, do not say she wasn't happy. She had fulfilled her dream and desire; She was born a Hyuuga of righteous up-bringing, and died...an Uzumaki as a happy woman. Thank-you. Hiashi, a word or two?" Hiashi stood up and spoke. "I can't say a lot about her, for I don't deserve to, even though she was my daughter. I belittled her, telling her that she was weak, and useless. I never got to tell her why. The reason, was not because I wanted her to be strong, but safe. Hinata...was exactly like her mother. She was gentle and kind, but was strong in her own right. I didn't want to lose her, but I did anyway. I wanted to do one thing to honor her, to at least have some form of light in her eyes up where ever she is now, so I did one thing I _knew_ she would be happy to have; she will _not_ be mourned for or remembered as Hyuuga, but as an Uzumaki, as her tombstone reads. She will be forever more, _Uzumaki Hinata_." He then sat back down, and Tsunade motioned everyone to pay their last respects.

By now everyone had said something to her in her coffin, except Naruto. He stood up, put a red rose in her coffin and on it, and spoke to her in a voice so loving and caring, it brought tears to everyone's eyes.

"Hinata, my dear sweet Hinata-koi, I miss you so much. I miss your smile, your quiet laughter, your eyes on mine, you kissing my cheek so softly one would barely feel it, even though I always would, and most importantly, I miss you following me and believing in me. You were the very first person to believe in me other than Iruka-sensei. You were the first person, who cared for me other than that of a family member. You were the first person...to love me. You were the first person, and the only person other than your father and Neji, to know my secret, and still love me for me. You understood that I wasn't the demon, but only held him. You were the first person to look at me with loving eyes as I looked at you. The first person to hold my hand softly as I would have nightmare while I slept. No, you were the _only_ person, and will always be the only person. I was stupid for not seeing you before, for not loving you before, and for not proposing to you sooner. I was stupid for letting myself get trapped by that Bastard and...for letting you die, because you were protecting me. Hehe, look at you, your skin is almost as white as your eyes used to...no...still are. My love, you are still beautiful in my eyes, and always will be. There is no other woman in life, nor will there ever be ever again." He then took out a Kunai, and slashed his wrist in front of everyone. " They are probably thinking, 'why, what about your dream of Hokage?' But you see, without you, my dream is worthless. Unless...you...are there...with...me...it wouldn't...be...a...dream...my...love..." and with that, while holding onto Hinata's corpse, Uzumaki Naruto...died. He died a happy yet saddened man. When his funeral would come around, Tsunade will say one thing...:

_"Hinata and Naruto were always each others opposite. She was quiet, he was loud, She had little confidence, he had too much. She died a woman whose greatest dream was fulfilled, He died a man whose dream had died in his arms."_


End file.
